Bitter
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: Allen y Kanda tienen una charla sobre el sabor del semen. AU, YULLEN, LEMON.


**Bitter**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, lemon y revelaciones.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Era viernes. Sus compañeros de piso, Marie y Daisya, no estaban. Uno había ido con su novia y el otro, como siempre, había desaparecido desde el jueves anunciando que volvería el lunes. En realidad no le importaba a donde habían ido.

A penas vio partir a Marie, recibió un mensaje del moyashi: ":D?"

Odiaba que le escribiera con emoticones, stickers, caritas, o lo que fueran esas cosas molestas y sabía que el moyashi lo hacía a propósito. Para fines prácticos, y ya que sabía que cuando ese jueguito de los símbolos comenzaba no podía pararlo, escribió ".l." y le fue devuelto un "t(°o°t)"

Allen reconocía que Kanda sólo le cortaba el juego cuando estaba de buen humor. En media hora ya estaba en su casa con ramen instantáneo, soda, bolsas de frituras, un paquete de alitas de pollo y hot dogs de la tienda de conveniencia. En cuanto llegó, Kanda vio el penoso contenido de la bolsa. Ni siquiera un té. Pero también veía ventajas de tener a Allen como novio, si había sobras de la semana pasada, el moyashi se las comería sin siquiera calentarlas.

No es necesario hablar del proceso de su amistad-guerra hasta que llegaron a una relación amorosa, porque era obvio que terminarían juntos. Son palabras necias explicar el desarrollo de su amor. Tal vez sólo necesitaban un empujón, algún idiota haciendo de cupido, alguna caída accidental de uno sobre el otro, quedar encerrados en una habitación a solas, una noche lluviosa, terminar viviendo en la misma casa, verse desnudos en la ducha, darse celos, embriagarse… pero no, ellos no necesitaron nada, porque sus sentimientos fueron tan naturales para ellos y tan antinaturales para los demás que les dio la oportunidad de resolverlo solos. Incluso fue algo decepcionante para Lavi y Lenalee, eso les había ahorrado las delicias del chisme y sus habilidades de casamenteros.

Fingieron que verían una película. Dadas las condiciones de su relación y de la disposición de la casa, la verían en su habitación, una pocilga. Tenía una silla frente a una mesita, la cama y el suelo. Como odiaba las moronas de doritos en su cama, se habían tendido en el cobertor que usaba en invierno y habían colocado la computadora en la silla plegable. Allen ignoraba lo poco erótico que era verlo comer, Kanda ignoraba lo poco erótico que era elegir una película de Bruce Lee. Después de arrasar con toda la comida, Allen se apoyó en el hombro de Kanda tratando de respirar y abriéndose el pantalón. Kanda no perdió oportunidad de rodearle con sus brazos y apretarle el estómago casi haciéndolo vomitar. Como si se trataba de nadar, ahora tendría que esperar al menos media hora para que Allen hiciera digestión antes de intentar cualquier movimiento o se quedaría dormido.

Allen se recostó entre sus piernas quedando apoyado sobre una zona peligrosa. Kanda pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de Allen presionando de vez en cuando con algo de saña. Allen frotaba ligeramente su cabeza sobre el pantalón y no perdió oportunidad de responder a sus dedos mordiéndole el muslo con todas sus fuerzas. Kanda apretó los dientes y le pellizcó la mejilla hasta que la dejó roja. Allen lo soltó y manoteó sin voluntad de levantarse de su regazo. Kanda atrapó sus manos y le mordió una. Allen pataleó hasta que fue liberado y notando una protuberancia cerca de su nuca, volteó la cara y mordió el pene de Kanda por encima de la tela. Contrario a lo que pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes sobre el contorno de su novio y sonreía al mismo tiempo, Kanda soltó un gemido corto al sentir su aliento traspasar hasta su piel. Ambos se rieron un poco y luego se besaron.

Allen se sentó sobre las piernas cruzadas de Kanda y le besó el cuello mientras sentía como le presionaban las costillas con movimientos circulares de pulgares. No pudo contener la risa y advirtió que si seguía le dejaría una marca en el cuello tan grande que debería usar cuello de tortuga en verano. Kanda sonrió y pasó sus manos por la espalda del moyashi con amplios movimientos, esta vez, por debajo de su camiseta y aunque estaba advertido, no pudo evitar presionar los huesos de la cadera de Allen haciéndolo retorcer. Su cuello fue mordido e incluso se agregó un gruñido feroz al acto y sólo fue soltado cuando sus dedos rozaron las tetillas de Allen.

Jaló un poco el cuello de la camiseta para besar y lamer las clavículas del moyashi. Ahora sentía unas manos sobre su abdomen y luego hundiéndose en los músculos de sus omóplatos. Trató de acomodarse, a pesar del cobertor podía sentir el piso y que se le estaba durmiendo el trasero. Allen comprendió y se hizo a un lado quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de Kanda.

Poco a poco fueron acostándose sobre el suelo. Haciendo que sus erecciones se acomodaran una sobre otra. Allen mordía los labios de Kanda, las manos de este tocaban su trasero torpemente debido a la mezclilla y a los pliegues de las bolsas. Allen abrió unos botones de la camisa de Kanda y comenzó a lamer sus tetillas. Con el nuevo ángulo que las caderas de Allen habían tomado para llegar a su pecho, Kanda pudo bajar el pantalón y meter las manos bajo su ropa interior para tocar la piel de sus nalgas y apretarlas.

Allen succionó lentamente jalando con un poco más de fuerza cuando sentía a Kanda apretarlo. Sin previo aviso, fue tomado por la cintura y obligado a pegarse a Kanda para que pudiera darle la vuelta y quedar bajo su novio. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus besos se interrumpían con frecuencia para respirar. La mano de Kanda estaba sobre su miembro y lo rodeaba frotando sobre el bóxer. Poco a poco se encontró expuesto y por fin lo tocó directamente, cosa que había estado deseando desde que llegó a su casa. Sin embargo, se estremeció cuando vio demasiado abajo el rostro de su novio.

- Espera, es que… sude mucho hoy – dijo tratando de apartarlo.

Kanda sonrió e ignoró su explicación poniendo en su boca el miembro de Allen y limpiando con su lengua el sabor salado de la punta. Comenzó a estremecerse pidiéndole que lo dejara ir al baño. Kanda no comprendía por qué siempre hacía eso, Allen jamás se oponía a meterlo en su boca aún después de sus entrenamientos de Kendo. Su mano jugaba con el vello castaño de Allen y apretaba su base cuando lograba meterlo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Allen siseaba cada vez que su pene era devuelto a la boca de Kanda después de haber sentido el fresco del exterior. Su lengua recorría el contorno de la cabeza y sus dientes rozaban el frenillo desesperando a Allen al hacerlo sentir que mordería esa zona sensible.

Allen lo hizo subir para besarle y aprovechó para abrir el pantalón de Kanda bajarlo junto con su ropa interior. En su mano sostenía una cálida erección, frotó con su palma esa piel suave hasta que llegó a la punta y esparció en ella el líquido que había salido con un apretón de la extensión. La cadera de Kanda saltaba ligeramente con la intromisión de la mano de su novio en su punta.

Kanda se hizo hacia atrás para quitarse los pantalones logrando golpearse con la silla y casi haciendo caer su computadora. Ambos rieron y se levantaron para subir a la cama.

Allen se subió ya sin zapatos ni pantalones y besó a Kanda entorpeciendo la tarea de quitarse los suyos. Una vez logrado, Allen bajó hasta la entrepierna de su novio y terminó de sacarle la ropa interior, se acercó lamiendo su vientre, recorriendo su ingle y mordiendo el interior de sus muslos.

- Espera… es que… está sucio – dijo Kanda burlándose de Allen.

El moyashi respondió con un manotazo en su pene y sonriendo con los ojos lo metió en su boca de una sola vez. Su molestia se convirtió en movimientos y succión. La mirada de Allen le decía que le gustaba tanto su sabor como a él el suyo. Allen bajó mucho más para lamer sus testículos sin dejar de masturbarle. Paró para besarle con intensidad y profundizaron más pues se tocaban el uno al otro.

̶ Espera ̶ dijo Kanda impidiendo que su mano se moviera al envolverla con la suya y apretando oportunamente para que Allen sintiera que debía parar a menos que quisiera hacerlo terminar en ese momento.

̶ No me he masturbado ̶ dijo Allen soltando a Kanda pero recalcando que estaban en la misma situación.

Allen le sonrió y aumentó la velocidad y presión de los movimientos de su mano haciendo que Kanda levantara sus caderas y le apretara la piel de los muslos ya sin ser capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para acariciarlo de vuelta. Allen lo metió de nuevo en su boca justo a tiempo para hacerlo terminar ahí. Allen tragó saboreando el líquido lechoso y lamió las gotas que salieron después de presionar su pene.

Kanda dijo algo incomprensible, le quitó la camiseta a Allen y lo hizo recostarse para lamer su pecho y abdomen en su recorrido hasta las piernas de su novio. Apretó sus muslos separando y levantó sus rodillas para ver mejor esa zona intermedia que tanto le gustaba presionar. Allen abrió la boca y luego se mordió un labio cuando la lengua de Kanda mojó su nies y lo presionó con la lengua. Después de un rato pudo sentir la garganta de Kanda contrayéndose, tuvo que sacarlo y volver a meterlo para respirar y calmar las arcadas. Allen comenzó a gemir con cada subida y bajada de la cabeza del otro. Afortunadamente Bruce estaba repartiendo golpes que opacaban cualquier sonido.

Cuando la mano de Kanda se movía por su erección mientras su lengua jugaba y su punta era succionada, a penas y pudo pronunciar un "me vengo" tardío. La boca de Kanda fue llenada con su semen. Mientras Allen se disculpaba entre contracciones por no haber avisado a tiempo. Su novio separó la boca y contuvo la tos, se levantó y se limpió con una camiseta. Estaba oscuro, era infortunado tratar de buscar algún papel por ahí. Escupió en la tela el poco líquido que quedaba dentro y disimuladamente trató de pasar saliva un par de veces.

Volvió a la cama después de tomar un sorbo de la soda de Allen y hacer caras por lo dulce que era.

La portátil estaba en hibernación porque la película había terminado. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, respirando agitados y sudando. Allen estaba sobre Kanda pero no se atrevía dejar de apretarlo y sacarlo pues quería evitar que su corrida se saliera. En cuanto el pene de Kanda comenzó a bajar y se salió por sí mismo, no le quedó más remedio que correr al baño apretando todo lo posible. Kanda le advirtió que desde donde estaba se veía como tomo su semen se escurría por sus muslos. Allen lo mandó callar.

Lo tuvo que seguir pues gran parte del semen de Allen estaba sobre su torso. Intercambiaron el rollo de papel y se limpiaron.

Entonces Allen se atrevió a preguntar:

̶ ¿Por qué nunca quieres pasarte mi semen?

Kanda volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

̶ No me hagas esa cara, siempre me pides que te avise para sacarlo y que termine en tu mano o lo escupes. Yo siempre me trago todo. ̶ dijo en tono de reclamo.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Tensos. El silencio era extraño porque Kanda nunca se cortaba para decir nada, llamaba "idiota" a la gente y jamás se tentaba el corazón.

̶ Sabes amargo… siempre

Allen se había esperado una respuesta como "No me gusta" o "No se me da la gana" pero en realidad no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

̶ ¿Siempre?

̶ Sí

̶ Pues el tuyo no sabe a crema pastelera, precisamente ̶ dijo en su defensa.

̶ Si no quieres tragárlo no lo hagas, moyashi ̶ dijo Kanda alcanzando su boca para besarle.

̶ Es Allen ̶ interrumpió el beso.

Kanda suspiró y señaló algunas gotas del semen de Allen que había caído sobre su pecho. Allen pasó su dedo atrapando lo que pudo y acercó peligrosamente el dedo a la boca de Kanda.

̶ ¡Cómetelo! ̶ ordenó

Kanda paró su mano y se negó, él continuó insistiendo y acorralándolo contra la cortina de la regadera.

̶ Está muy amargo ̶ dijo Kanda forcejeando

̶ No es cierto ̶ dijo amenazando por dar más pasos hacia él y hacerlo caer.

̶ Pruébalo ̶ retó Kanda atrapando su mano y moviendo el dedo hasta su boca

̶ No me voy a comer a mí mismo, idiota ̶ dijo con los dientes apretado y tratando de patear a Kanda.

̶ Entonces ¿Cómo esperas que yo me lo coma?

Dejaron la pelea. Allen observó su dedo, no podía estar tan mal. Supuso que no sería tan raro si se probaba, era el mismo concepto que limpiar su sangre con la lengua cuando se cortaba un dedo.

Y lo hizo. Paladeó un momento sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado. Eran unas cuantas gotas pero estaba realmente amargo. Kanda se burló de su reacción.

̶ ¿El mío sabe así? ̶ dijo con un aire de suficiencia

̶ Sí ̶ mintió

Kanda soltó un "¡já!" y se fue a buscar su celular para ver la hora. Lo cierto es que el sabor de su semen variaba, según Allen, a veces era sólo lechoso, otro días amargo como el suyo y a veces un punto medio entre esos, por lo tanto le parecía una exageración que Bakanda declarara tal cosa como que siempre estaba amargo. ASÍ de amargo.

̶ Es porque no me he masturbado mucho ̶ dijo caminando para recoger su lata de soda.

̶ Ten fe. Es porque comes basura.

̶ Link cocina.

̶ Comes basura y compras mierdas en la cafetería – dijo Kanda tirándose en la cama.

̶ No tiene nada que ver – dijo con necedad.

Kanda lo obligó a buscar la información en google.

El lunes siguiente, Link se levantó temprano y se sorprendió al encontrar a Allen desinfectando lechuga y cortando pepinos.

̶ Aun hay pastel de naranja – dijo Link casi llamando a emergencias pues Allen estaba mezclando en un recipiente demasiadas verduras.

̶ Gracias… pero… ¿Podrías comerlo tú? – dijo Allen totalmente concentrado en hacer su enorme ensalada.

̶ ¿Estás a dieta? – dijo sacando el pastel del refrigerador notando que Allen miraba su desayuno con desdén.

* * *

**NOTAS: Demasiado tiempo sin escribir más que algunas líneas. Espero que les haya gustado y les revelara algunos sinsabores de un yullen real XD. La razón por la que el semen de Allen sabe amargo es porque su dieta se basa en carbohidratos (harinas, pastas, semillas, tubérculos, porquerías varias) y productos de origen animal (carne, lácteos, carne y más carne). La mayoría de sus comidas, incluso sus favoritos, dangos y pasteles, pertenecen a estas clasificaciones, por lo tanto creo que, basándome en mi extensa investigación científica de google, sabría amargo. La dieta de Kanda no se salva, la soba y el tempura no son muy sanos en este sentido, pero al menos come vegetales y al parecer casi nada de carne y son los vegetales los que se presumen dan mejor sabor al semen.**

**En fin, si no me creen, igual sería ilustrativo que revisaran ;D. Saludos y gracias por su tiempo.**


End file.
